Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bandsaw, and more particularly to a bandsaw whose cutting angle is adjustable.
Description of the Prior Art
A bandsaw is usually used to cut metal, stone or wood and essentially comprises: a base with a work platform, a saw table horizontally movably disposed on the base and riding along the work platform, and a bandsaw drive unit which is vertically movably disposed on the saw table and includes a band blade. An object to be cut is placed on the work platform, and the saw table is controlled to move horizontally and the bandsaw drive unit moves vertically to cut the object.
Since the bandsaw drive unit moves vertically to adjust the cutting area of the object to be cut, and during vertical movement of the bandsaw drive unit, the band blade moves along with the drive unit, as a result, the bandsaw drive unit has a fixed and unadjustable cutting angle (normally horizontal cutting angle), namely, the cutting angle of the bandsaw is unadjustable. When cutting a large object, the contact area between the band blade and the object to be cut will also be large and will cause a large cutting resistance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.